l'interview du siecle
by Corny
Summary: une jeune fille journaliste se presente a azkaban..elle va interviewer le plus grand criminel de tout les temps...


Chapitre1 : Sombres débuts

La jeune fille  attendait devant la porte de la prison d'Azkaban situer sur une île au milieu de nulle part. Elle était venue en bateau durant son voyage il y avait eu une très grande tempête comme a chaque fois quelle prenait un bateau pour allez a différent endroit enfin la tempête n'avait pas trot fais de dégât au bateau se qui était une chance maintenant elle attendait que le gardien veuille bien ouvrir la grille. La prison comportait 3 niveaux, les fenêtres étaient dotées de barreaux…

Cela faisait maintenant 3 mois que l'on avais arrêté celui quelle allez voir a l'aide de Harry- bien évidement -  et de son maris le plus célèbre et le plus riche des Aurores, il faut préciser que c'était Draco Malfoy… Ils l'avaient arrêté en unissant toutes les forces des sorciers et sorcières les plus puissant du moment plus connu sous le, nom de l'ordre du phénix dans l'épée de Godric Griffondor -Harry c'en était déjà servit en deuxième année dans la chambre des secrets- Ce qui en pourfendant le seigneur des ténèbre lui avait ôté tous ses pouvoirs..

A sa sortie de poudlard elle avait fait 1ans de formation pour devenir journaliste… Elle avait déjà fait pas mal de scoop… Harry lui était devenu un Aurors comme tous le monde se douter c'était lui qui avait pu arrêter Voldemort au pouvoir avec l'aide de son maris…. 

Sirius était devenu professeur de DFCM et il c'était marié - au grand désespoir d'Harry- avec Sibylle la professeur  de divination qu'il détestait le plus au monde ou presque….. Ron était devenu professeur d'enchantement a poudlard au plus grand étonnement de tous.

Ils se voyaient encore malgré leurs métiers différents, ils se rencontraient parfois au chaudron baveur, chez Harry qui était particulièrement riche donc qui avait une très belle et grande maison a près au lard.. Ron avait une petite mais très jolie maison a Londres… Harry et Ron venaient rarement chez elle du fait que Draco y habitait aussi, Harry lui venait plus souvent au manoir pour affaires… Et puis 6 ans de haine ne pouvaient s'effacer comme cela 

 Enfin c'était la première fois que le prisonnier accordait une interview a quiconque…Son procès n'avait pas encore eu lieu mais tous le monde savais qu'il était coupable et il méritait de rester en prison toute sa vie…   

« C'est vous la journaliste qui est venue interviewer le prisonnier ???…. Montrez moi votre carte s'il vous plait. »

« Tenez la voici.. »

« Hermione Malfoy ah !! C'est vous qui avez fais le scoop de l'arrestation de Vous-Savez-Qui ??…. »

« Oui en effet c'est moi, mais vous êtes toujours incapable de prononcer son nom ?.. »

« Euh…Entrez et suivez moi.. »

Hermione avait beaucoup changer depuis sa scolariser non seulement elle c'était mise a aimer Malfoy et puis elle ne s'habillait plus pareille, elle était moins coincée…. Par contre elle était toujours intelligente et vive d'esprit puisqu'elle avait fais le métier de journaliste et était très célèbre dans le monde des sorciers.  

Elle le suivi jusqu'au parloir ou l'attendait son interlocuteur…. A la porte se tenaient des policiers sorciers.. Car maintenant dans la prison il n'y avait plus de detraqueurs .Ils avaient rejoint le camp à Voldemort le plus terrible mage noir du siècle et puis tous les detraqueurs étaient morts depuis la chute de leur maître.

Mais maintenant ils avaient rétablis les tortures physiques puisqu'il n'y avait plus aucun detraqueurs qui pouvait enlever les pensées heureuse des prisonniers.. Tous un coup un cri retentit, cela lui fit froid dans le dos…

« Ne vous enquêter pas madame c'est juste le prisonnier numéro 321 que l'on torture un peu.. » rassura le gardien

Mais un autre cri plus terrifiant la fit douter de la véracité des dires du gardien

« Allez madame n'ailler pas peur et suivez moi !!! Le parloir se trouve tous au fond de ce couloir.. »Expliqua le gardien

Elle continua de le suivre tous en regardant au alentours.. Les murs de la prisons étaient grisâtres et en bien des endroits fissurés.. Le sol était humide. Il y flottait une drôle d'odeur… Une odeur de mort…. 

« Vous pouvez entrez et si quelque chose tourne mal les policiers viendront le maintenir. Vous ne craignez rien là dedans… »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas je n'ai pas peur de me retrouvez face à face avec lui.. »

Elle poussa la porte et entra dans le parloir.. Devant elle se trouvait assis le terrible mangemort de tous les temps Voldemort.. Elle n'en avais plus peur depuis longtemps déjà, c'était la seule journaliste qui avait accepter de venir l'interviewer malgré les protestations de  son mari . Il connaissait tous se que Voldemort était capable de faire puisque son père voulait qu'il devienne Mangemort. D'ailleurs Lucius Malfoy avait été emprisonné dans cette prison même….

« Bonjour…. »

« Hum !! »

« Comment dois-je vous appelez…. Tom, Voldemort ?… »

« Voldemort….. Et puis je ne vois pas pourquoi je vous parlerait Sang de Bourbe….Oh et puis si… parlez… je voudrait que tous le monde sache a quel point je suis le plus puissant….de cette univers.. et le resterait…. »

« Ça ça m'étonnerai fort puisque vous avez perdu vous vos pouvoirs… »

« Taisez vous !!! J'ai accordé une interview mais pas pour me faire chier !!! Et puis mes pouvoir je peux les retrouver.. »

« Très bien…Voldemort alors je vais vous poser quelques questions… »

« ….. »

« Pourquoi vouliez vous devenir le plus puisant ? »

« Pourquoi vouliez vous ? Je le veux toujours Sang de Bourbe !.. »

« Très bien alors répondez… »

« Car cela me plaisait ! Pas de discutions… »

« D'accord…. Alors pourquoi voulez vous tuez tous les sang de Bourbe puisque vous en êtes un ?? »

« Pour me venger de  mon père…. Et puis cela est très amusant surtout de les voir souffrir devant nous… Les entendre nous supplier d'arrêter cela est très drôle.. »

Hermione était de plus en plus mal a l'aise… Pourquoi avait t-elle accepter d'y allez… Elle était en plus une Sang de Bourbe et puis elle imaginait les moldus se tordrent de douleur.. Elle aurait peut etre du écouter son mari quand il disait que Voldemort était sadique…. Elle aurait cru que tous se que Voldemort allait dire ne la blesseraient pas mais il faut croire que non…. 

Voldemort aurait pus la tuez si il était encore  au pouvoir…Enfin elle ne voulait pas imaginer se que sa serait si il serai toujours au pouvoir… Elle ne pouvait pas  y pensez…Elle repris ces esprits et recommença a lui poser d'autres questions.. 

« Tout le monde se pose une question : pourquoi vouliez vous tuer Harry ? »   

« Ah !!Vous savez c'est une histoire très compliquée pour une sang de bourbe… »

« Peut etre mais je suis journaliste je vous signale alors racontez moi cette histoire.. J'ai tout mon temps vous savez… »

« Très bien alors tous commence il y a plus d'une vingtaine d'année…. »   

**************Fin du premier chapitre***************

Alors qu penser vous de se chapitre….Review please !!!


End file.
